Proficiency in surfing can only be obtained by practice. However, in regions of the country where the waves necessary for surfing are unavailable, wave conditions are poor, or access is inconvenient, it is necessary to turn to any alternative source for waves. One alternative source of waves derives from the use of watercraft, typically motorboats. Waves are formed by the stem wake of a boat as the boat moves through the water. Different magnitudes of waves can be generated depending upon the speed of the boat and the hull design.
In certain instances, the waves produced are of sufficient magnitude to support surfing practice. The waves simulate natural wave motion, but are generally insufficient to propel a surfer along. Thus, the wake surfer grips a tow rope secured to the stern of the boat, and rides a surfboard on the waves generated by the boat while being towed behind the boat. The wake surfer is able to grip the rope with one or both hands while still maintaining the traditional surfing body position.
In order to wake surf different sections of the wave and thus practice different surfing technique, the wake surfer should preferably be able to vary his or her distance from the stem of the boat while maintaining a secure grip on the tow rope. Additionally, the wake surfer needs to be able to easily vary his or her posture (which generally is facing perpendicular (sideways) to the path of travel) as the surfer moves up and down various positions on the stem wake.
Typically wake surfing has been practiced with the aid of conventional water-skiing tow ropes. Such conventional tow ropes typically consist of a long length of rope, often a polypropylene braided rope, having a handle, such as a stirrup or bar, integrated into one end. The other end of the rope is securable to the boat. Although the tow rope length may be varied by securing the rope to the boat at differing points along the rope's length, once the tow rope is secured, the length of the rope is fixed. If a wake surfer were to grasp the rope at a point other than the handle, so as to change the distance between the surfer and the boat, the rigid handle is left to knock about the surfer. The transverse bar or stirrup handle of conventional water-skiing tow ropes also does not facilitate grasping the rope when standing up in a traditional surfing posture.
Further, no gripping device other than the handle is provided at other points on conventional water-skiing tow ropes. Thus a wake surfer is unable to obtain a firm grasp at points along the length of the rope to prevent the rope from sliding through the surfer's hands. Some conventional water-skiing tow ropes have a thickened section adjacent the handle that would provide for a somewhat firmer grip, but still do not provide a way to assuredly prevent slippage of the rope. Thus, conventional water-skiing tow ropes are inappropriate for a wake surfer who wishes to vary his or her distance from the end of the motorboat, and posture, while surfing.
In a further type of surfing, individuals stand on wooden platforms or surfboards in the swift currents and rapids of fast moving streams and rivers. A "river surfer" holds on to a rope tied to a rock, tree or other stationary object. The river surfer maneuvers himself/herself about the currents and rapids by "working" the board in a manner similar to the surfer being towed behind a boat, i.e., the river surfer shifts his/her weight and moves his/her position relative to the board and also moves back and forth along the length of the restraining rope.
To date the restraining rope used by river surfers is typically composed of a basic climbing rope. Thus the rope must be secured to the board or very tightly grasped to prevent the rope from sliding through the river surfer's hands.